GO TO SLEEP
by soulxmakasouleater
Summary: its a jeff the killer fanfiction read it and find out what kind :3
1. Chapter 1

GO TO SLEEP Chapter 1 POV= Clem

"Clem, where are you Clem?" I heard my little brother yell from across the play ground. "Alex, I'm over here." I said to him mocking his tone. Hi, my name is Clementine. I'm an 18 year old who is about to move out and start college. Well, maybe I know I'm moving, I might not go to college yet. I found my 4 year old brother and picked him up. Yeah, I know big age difference. My mom was killed I few years ago and my dad got remarried and she already had Alex. I don't hate Holly she's an okay step mom. I miss my mom a lot though. The worst part is my moms' killer was never found. There were no witnesses, no evidence, no nothing. Also, I was in a car accident that caused a lot of damage to my face. I had a scar going from my face, down my back across my butt, and down my leg. I was the ugliest person in the universe in my eyes. I wasn't beautiful. I held my brother over my head spinning in a circle. He laughed, and I put him on my shoulders running around. It was really early in the morning. So, I thought we were alone in the park, but I saw only out of the corner a man leaning against a tree. He was wearing a white hoody and black pant. He was watching me. It was kind of creepy, but whatever. I saw something red next to him. It moved and I stopped running around. It was moving toward me fast. It slowed when it got close. I saw it was a dog. A blood red dog that was smiling. I looked up to see the man wasn't there. I took Alex off my shoulders. I turned around and around, but I didn't see the man. "Hey, where did you go? Is this your dog?" I stood up yelling. "Go play Alex." I told him. "You know you should really be more quiet." I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see a man. "You are very pretty you know." He added. I could see how he would think that. His hair was pitch black, his skin was white, he had a smile carved in his face that was still bloody, and his eye lids were not as much lacking as they are nonexistent. "You don't have to say that I know I'm hideous." I told him in a quiet tone. "No, you're pretty compared to me. It's a shame your pretty face will go to waste…" he trailed off. "I don't understand, but I'm not afraid of you." I really wasn't afraid of him. "I haven't been afraid of anything scene my accident." I said in an ashamed tone. "Really I had an accident too. That's why I look the way I do." He said looking down. "I'm sorry." I apologized. "I'm sorry too." He apologized too. The dog with the smile came up next to the man. "What's your name." I asked the man who kneeled down to pet the dog. "My name is Jeff and this is Smile." He said gesturing to himself and the dog. "I'm Clementine Clem for short, if you don't mind me asking. Why is your dog all bloody?" I asked Jeff. "He likes to kill things in the woods." He replied standing up. "So, who is the little boy?" he asked staring at Alex. "Oh, that's Alex he is my little brother." I told him. "So, where are your parents?" he asked. "My mom was murdered I few years ago. My dad and step mom are at work. So, I do what I can to keep Alex busy." I said kneeling down to the dogs level. The dog looked at me. Then, he looked at Jeff, who shook his head at the dog. The dog sighed and looked disappointed. I didn't know what kind of sign language he was using with the dog. I stood up and looked at my brother who was walking toward the swing. "Clemmy, come push me on the swing." He yelled in my direction. "I better go and do that." I said pointing over my brother. "Can we talk more while you push him?" he asked. "Uh, sure." I responded. "Come on" I said when I walked forward and he didn't follow. When I looked at him he was shaking his head at the dog again. We talked for a while. I found out his family was dead. He had a little brother too, but his brother was closer to his age. He's 19 years old he has a few friends that he is staying with that live nearby. When I asked what they were like and said I didn't have friends. He said that they were abnormal just like he was and I said I was. "Do you think I could meet them? If they are weird like me then I would like a friend that won't judge." I said. "Thing is they are weird like scary weird." He added. "How scary?" I asked him confused. "Like not having eyes or a face, and still being able see and hear and smell. Like being able to appear in a clash, and be gone without a trace. Like…." "Okay I get it you don't want to be affiliated with me I get it you don't want to be my friend. That's fine I'm used to that kind of stuff." I interrupted. "No, it's not that I'm serious about the things I'm telling you." He insisted. "Really, D**n now you got me curious. Are you sure I couldn't meet them." I looked at him with what I guess was half sex appeal half puppy dog eyes. He looked at me for a moment. What he had of one eye brown was raised. "D**m, if you want friends that bad fine, but you might not want to bring him with you. He might piss himself seeing my friends." He said looking at Alex. "If you think me and smile are strange, then you got another thing coming." He continued. "I'll drop him off at Callies house. Callie is his babysitter during the day." I said to Jeff. "Alex, come on lets go to Callies." I said to Alex picking him up off the swing. Jeff walked with me to Callies house to drop him off. "One-Who is that? Two-What is wrong his face." I slapped her because she sounded half asleep and because that was really rude. "OW! That hurt, what did I do?" she said holding her face where I slapped her. Jeff suddenly, and out of nowhere appeared behind me. "What's going on?" he asked. "Oh, nothing she sounded half asleep and I didn't want her half asleep watching my brother." I half lied. I was a good liar when I wanted to be. So, he totally believed me. He went back to stand on the street. Smile walked up to Callie as Alex was going inside. "Whose dog is that and why is it covered in blood?" she asked alarmed. "It's his dog and it likes to kill stuff in the woods." I explained. We exchanged a few goodbyes and I started walking with Jeff to where he and his friends were currently living. It was pretty deep in the woods we walked about 5 miles into the woods before we could see the house. "Is that it over there?" I asked him when we got close to an old mansion. We walked through the open doorway. I saw 2 little boys sitting in the first room. They were playing video games. Neither of them had eyes and both of them had a black liquid coming from their eye sockets. One of them was in a Link costume and one was wearing a blue mask, a blue t-shirt, and black pant. They saw me and knew I was there. "Hey Jeff." They both said at the same time. "Hey Ben, sup Jack." He said to the one dressed as Link and then the one with the mask. "Who's the girl Jeff?" Said the one named Ben. "Need a condom finally Jeff?" asked the one with the mask. Before I knew it Jeff did something that scared the crap out of me. He took a knife out of the pocket of his hoody, and through it at Jacks head. Jack dodged the knife and it landed lodged in the table. Before that one even hit the table Jeff had already thrown another one at Bens head. Ben dodged it too. "Nice try Jeff you can try again tomorrow." Said Jack. "Shut up you ass holes." Jeff yelled and tried to get me to move forward, which I did, but he stopped close to the hallway. "Clem this is Ben and Jack. Just ignore these assholes. I'll hit my mark someday, and when I do they will be dead." He said pushing me down the hallway. We got to a door that was pink and flowery. Jeff knocked on the door. "Sally, open the door." He said. Sally opened the door. She looked very young, but normal. She was about 8 years old and was wearing a pink dress. She closed the door just as fast as she opened it. "That's Sally. Sally I hope you haven't forgotten my 20 bucks." He yelled into the door. We then continued down the hall there were two doors at the end of it. One that was black and red and one that was open. We went to the open one. There was no one there. "Slendy, come meet Clem." It seemed like he was talking to nothing. Then, Jeff walked to the closet and opened it. In the closet was a very tall man wearing a black suit. He had no face, but it felt like he was starring into my soul. Out of just being over whelmed I fainted. I wasn't scared.

8 hours later

I woke up in a room I didn't recognize. I guess it was the blood and black room that was across the hall from Slendys. I suddenly realized that I wasn't alone in the room. Jeff was sitting at a desk on a laptop. "Where am i?" I asked him sitting up. "You fainted when you saw Slendy, so I brought you in here. This is my room." He said in a calm voice like this has happened before. "I wasn't scared you know. I was just over whelmed. The only person other than my family that I'm around is my boyfriend." I said thinking about Josh. "Your 'boyfriend' probably wouldn't want you here or around me, another boy." He said in a sadish tone. "No, it's fine. He'll get over it. He kind of wants me to try to make friends." I paused and fell back down on the bed. "Whoa, head rush." I said feeling really dizzy. "You should Go To Sleep you aren't fit to walk all the way back." He said getting up and walking toward me. "It's okay you can stay here." He said in a calm tone. "No, I was supposed to meet Josh at 8:00 for a movie." I tried to stand, but of cores I fell, and Jeff caught me mid fall. "Okay, but you have to let me help you." He helped me stand and we started down the hallway. "What time is it?" I asked seeing that Ben and Jack were gone. "It's about 6 you were asleep for 8 hours." He told me walking down the steps. By now I could stand on my own, but he insisted that he continue to help me. When I convinced him I was alright, of cores I fall again. I got up on my own and walked by myself. He still walked beside me though. We were walking to my house when I saw him. Josh was standing at my door waiting for me. This was the moment that I realized I was holding hands with Jeff. I dropped Jeffs hand and ran to Josh. I ran right up and hugged him. I didn't count on Jeff following me to the door. "See you tomorrow Clem." He said looking at me then at Josh. "Who the hell is this?" Josh asked me looking at Jeff. "This is Jeff I met him in the park with Alex this morning. I finally made a friend 5 actually. Slendy, Ben, Jack, Sally, and Jeff." I said kissing Joshes cheek. "Okay, I think I've seen enough new people today." Said Josh as smile came up behind Jeff which caused him to look up from under him hood. When Josh saw his face he was horrified. "Damn, can you only make friends with freaks? I mean look at his face." Josh was laughing. Jeff put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a knife. "Jeff it's not Ben he doesn't know to dodge the knife." I said stepping in front of Josh. He through the knife anyway. "DUCK!" I said pulling Joshes head down. The knife hit the wall behind it. "WHAT THE HELL THIS GUY IS CRAZY!"Josh yelled he tried to go after Jeff who didn't even flinch. I pulled his arm. "Don't start what you can't finish without going to the hospital. I promise Josh you will lose this fight." He looked at me disappointed that he doesn't get to beat up the freak. "Jeff pulled out another knife and showed it to Josh. Josh backed away from Jeff, who put the knife away. "Stay away from my girlfriend you freaky asshole!" Josh screamed. "No, Jeff I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be in the park in the morning. Be there if you can." I said to Jeff. "Alright, see you tomorrow." He replied walking into the woods. We went to get something to eat and talked about where I had been today, and who I had met. "Oh, there house is so big. There's smile the dog." I started. "Why is the dog covered in blood?" he asked. "Oh, he likes to kill stuff." "Whose dog is he?" "He's Jeffs." "Okay, what else." "Well, I met Ben and Jack, and Jeff tried to kill Ben and Jack." "Why does he do that?" "He just has his way of getting his point across." "Why does he look like that?" "The same reason I look like this. He had an accident." "Oh, like what happened." "He was attacked and someone covered him in bleach and alcohol and set him on fire. It was horrible." "Oh, I'm sorry I reached the way I did. I got jealous." "It's okay I'm just glad he didn't kill you. If you would have fought him you wouldn't have made it out." "I know I saw the knife." "Anyway, I also met Sally and Slendy. Sally is an 8 year old girl. Slendy well I only saw him for a split second before I fainted. If you think Jeff is strange…. He's the normal one." "I'm not sure if that's what I'd call normal." We got our food and went to the movie he walked me home, but just as we were about to be there. He pulled me weirdly close to him I tried to get free, but his grip was to strong. He grabbed my ass. "Hey, back off I know you had a few drinks, but this is ridiculous." I yelled as he tried to kiss me. I didn't let him. "Come on bitch no one loves you you're so insecure that you would date anyone who showed you attention. Now, come here you ugly bitch." He yelled a bit loudly. I looked at him appalled at what I just heard come out of his mouth. I slapped him as hard as I could across the face. He let go of me to hold his face where I had hit him. I ran as fast as I could toward my house, but he caught up to me fast. He grabbed me from behind. "HELP ME" I screamed but then he put his hand over my mouth and pulled me into an alley. I heard faint footsteps from the other end of the alley. "You know you should really be more quiet." I heard a familiar voice say. Jeff grabbed Josh by his neck and he let me go. "Run" said Jeff calmly. I got to the end of the ally when I heard Jeff say "GO TO SLEEP" I turn back down the alley and saw Jeff slit Joshes throat. I paused for a long moment. Jeff saw me starring and walked toward me. I backed up fast and started running. He caught me and pulled me into the next alley and put his hand over my mouth. "Look it's not what you think. I was protecting you, you can't tell who killed him, and if you do tell say I was protecting you that he was going to rape you. GOT IT." I shook my head yes and he let go of my mouth. He had me pushed against the wall and his eyes were starring into mine. I got up on my tiptoes and put my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips to his. We stayed like that for a moment then we both needed a breath. As soon as I took that breath I pulled him back in. We were eventually making out right in that alley. I just met this man this morning. He killed my boyfriend just before he was about to rape me. He probably saved my life. I owed him this. I thought he was the most handsome man I had ever seen. So, this was not bad on my end. I liked him a lot, and here we were. We were on the floor after a while. He was on top of me. He pulled away for a moment. He I guess realized what he was doing, and got off of me. He helped me up. I looked at my clothes some of the blood off of Jeffs hoody got on me. We both ran together to my house. He disappeared after we got there. I ran inside. "Dad help me." I ran into his office he saw the blood on my cloths and called 911. "Daddy he almost got me." I cried into his chest. "Josh tried to rape me." I screamed. "Whose blood is this?" he asked shocked. "It's his it's joshes." I yelled before passing out from hyperventilation.

8 hours later

I woke up in a hospital bed. My dad was asleep in a chair next to the bed. Next to him was my step mom Holly. She was awake and saw that I had woken up. "Honey, are you okay?" she asked pure concern in her voice. She walked over to the bed and hugged me. "I'm okay….. mom." She looked at me surprised that I had actually called her mom. "Oh, sweetie I love you." "I love you too. Where's Jeff?" "Who is Jeff?" she asked. I remembered me and Jeff in the alley making out on the floor covered in blood. "Oh, no one must be someone from my dream." I looked around. "I'm going to wake your father up to see you then I need to take him home. He's been waiting for you to wake up." She said walking over to him. "Honey, wake up she's wake." He all but shot up and ran over to the other side of my bed. "Baby, I'm so sorry I pushed you into dating him. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He continued to apologize. "Don't worry I already am over it. I promise." "Baby, did you kill that boy." I paused. "Yes, out of protection for myself. He was trying to take my clothes off and I didn't know what to do." "It's okay sweetie you don't need to explain." He stopped me. "Come on honey let her rest." Holly dragged him out to take him home. I closed my eyes after they left. I felt warm arms around me. Jeff was lying in my hospital bed with me. He had his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Are you alright?" I looked at his face and nodded. He hugged me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you, for not telling it was me." He said. "There would be less trouble if I took the fall. He was trying to rape me I killed him out of self defense." I said not shaking at all. "My dad is the main officer on the case so there won't be any problems." I said. He kissed my neck. He stopped after a moment. I pulled his lips to mine. He turned on his side facing me. The monitor I was hooked to beeped louder and faster. Jeff pulled away and laughed. "Someone's a little excited." He joked. "I'm okay." I said pulling his lips back to mine feverishly. He was leaning over me. He was holding my head up to his we breathed through our noses. So, we didn't have to pull away. My heart monitor continued to beep louder. I heard footsteps heading for the door, and he was gone. A nurse came in with a concerned look on her face. I was breathing heavily. She looked at me then looked around the room. "Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded. When she closed the door he was back with his arms around me. I fell asleep in his chest.

12 hours later

I woke up still wrapped in Jeff arms. He stayed with me all night. I looked up and he was sleeping as much as he could without eyelids. He was cute when he was sleeping. I rolled over to face him. He was a very heavy sleeper. He woke up when he felt my breath on his face.

Jeffs POV

I feel asleep with her asleep in my arms. I'm so glad I followed her. She was so close to being raped. I felt her move. She turned to face me. I felt her sweet warm breath on my face. I opened my eyes and was staring into hers. I heard footsteps again and disappeared into to bathroom. This time she saw where I went so she wouldn't worry. The nurse came in with a smile. "I saw you and that boy last night. I don't know how he got in, but when he was there you seemed happier. I'll let it slip this time. Come on boy you don't need to hide from me." I didn't move. "Jeff, Jeff the killer I know who you are. You saved this girl I heard her say that while she was asleep, and I saw you and her kissing last night." I still didn't move. "Damn it its Abby." She said. Abby, the same killer Abby that is Slendys friend. "Slendys girlfriend?" I asked. "Yes." She replied. I looked at Clemmy, and she motioned me forward. I came out of the bathroom and walked over to Clem keeping my eyes on the Abby. I grabbed Clems hand in mine kneeling down next to the bed. "Clementine you are getting out of the hospital today. Jeff if you would be so kind as to pack her stuff and walk her home." Abby smiled at me. "Yes ma'am." I replied grabbing her cloths and putting them in a bag at the end of the bed. Abby left I finish packing and laid back down with Clem for a while. I loved her so much. I don't know why. I'm a cold blooded killer, and here I am snuggling with this girl I just met yesterday morning. I who killed my entire family without even giving it a second thought. I who have been killing ever scene. I was becoming soft. She pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her passionately. This right here is exactly what I was talking about. I have killed so many people. Why is this one so different? Is it because she is like me? She had an accident that left her like ….me.

Clems POV

He put all my stuff up and laid down next to me. I pressed my lips to his and closed my eyes. I held him there for a long time. All the way up until it was time to leave. He put his hood on and walked me out. We walked to my house. I was leaning on him. Again he disappeared when we got there. I came in and walked up stairs. I lay down on my bed. I felt his warm arms around me again. I turned around quickly and pounced on him I was on top this time. I kissed him hard. He kissed back. Until, I heard a knock on my door. I was glad I had locked the door. "Who is it?" I got off of Jeff and jeff was gone in my closet I guess. "It's me Clemmy, Alex." I got up and opened the door. I hugged him. "Alex, don't bother your sister she needs to rest." I heard Holly say. Alex ran down stairs. I closed and locked the door. Jeffs arms were around my waist in the same second. I turned and knocked him down on the bed. I was on top again. He could have pushed me off, but he didn't he pulled me in. He pulled my lips to his. I kissed him. I slipped his hoody off and his black t-shirt. He slipped my Nirvana concert t-shirt off, and stopped. We made out for a long time after that. When my parents called me for dinner I slipped my t-shirt back on and fixed my hair. He messed it up again. I kissed him again. He slipped his t-shirt and hoody back on and left. I didn't worry I knew as soon as my head hit the pillow tonight he would be there with his arms around me. I was happy almost as if yesterday's murder didn't happen. I was smiling all during dinner. "Why so happy?" Holly asked. "I met someone….." I started. "Oh, no not again." my dad interrupted. "He's different he won't hurt me." I insisted. I walked upstairs after dinner. I locked the door and turned around. He was standing by the window I guess he didn't notice me come in. I tackled him to the floor. He pulled his knife. Then, he noticed it was me, and put it up. "Sorry it's a reflex." He apologized. "I know its okay." I said. "Why did you tackle me? I hit the floor pretty hard." He raised his hand to grab his shoulder, but as his got close I slammed it to the floor. He looked at me confused, then after a moment caught on to my mood. He pressed his lips to mine feverishly. I took off his hoody. He pulled away. "They're not going to interrupt us this time." I whispered in his ear breathing heavily. A felt a shiver run up his spine, he pulled my lips back to his hard. He rolled us over, so he was on top. I laughed and rolled us back over. We stood up still kissing. I started to lay on the bed I had one elbow on the bed before we fell to the floor again. My parents must have heard us, because in a slit second my step mom was through the door and starring in horror at the two of us on the floor next to the bed. I know she saw Jeff, because before he just disappeared she tried to grab him. His hoody was still on the floor. I don't know what she was starring at I was fully clothed and Jeff was too before he disappeared. I got up and screamed. "Holly, what the hell? You scared him off." "Where did he go I know I saw him? Was he trying to rape you sweetie?" she said walking over to me. I pushed her away. "I need to go find Jeff I hope he didn't completely disappear." I grabbed my shoes and his hoody, and ran out the door. I ran into the woods in the direction of his house. I heard Holly yelling for me to come back behind me. I was crying a little, but when I saw the house I wiped them away. I walked in the front door and towards Jeff's room. I had never found time to put my shoes on so my feet were freezing. I got to Jeffs room, and opened the door to find that he was asleep in his bed. I closed and locked the door quickly behind me. I climbed into his bed. He opened his eyes and saw me there. He reached out, and touched my arm. "So, you really are here." He said happily. Suddenly he took out his knife and through it at the door. "OWWWWWW!" I heard Bens voice on the other side of the door. We both laughed loudly so he could hear us. Jeff through another knife a little higher. "OWWWWW!" I heard Jacks voice this time. I laughed into his chest and he laughed into my hair. I fell asleep like that. The next morning I was regretting it though. I woke up in a near frenzy. I jumped out of bed, and ran out of the house. Jeff appeared in front of me suddenly. I ran head first into him. "What's wrong?" he asked pulling himself and me off the forest floor. "I'm late for work!" I yelled and tried to run, but he stopped me. "Where do you work?" he asked. "The corner store." I tried to run again he stopped me again. He picked me up, and I blinked once. When I opened my eyes we were at the corner store, and I was on my feet. I fell as soon as I noticed. "What the hell? How did I get here?" I asked, but when I turned to where he was he was gone. I ran inside the moment that I needed to sign in.

One 8 hour shift later

I walked out of the corner store and back toward my house. I left someone put their arms around my waist stopping me from walking. Jeff started kissing my neck, and pulled me into the nearest alley. He pushed me against the wall. "Why did you come to my house last night?" he was breathing heavily in my face really close to my lips. "To finish what we had started at mine." I said. His lips were hovering over mine just centimeters away. I tried to close the gap, but he stopped me. I looked at him. He was smiling really wide, and was laughing almost uncontrollable. He backed up and away from the wall. Laughing, he hit the other wall and fell to the ground. "Jeff, Jeff are you alri-" He shot up and pinned me against the wall again. He kissed my neck. An electric shock ran up my spine. He noticed and backed away again. He turned away and punched the brick wall. "I can't be around you right now, but for some reason I can't stay away." He was pacing. "I bet if you knew who I really was you wouldn't have come." He said still walking back and forth. "I'm a killer Clem that's why the nurse called me 'Jeff the Killer'. That's why I didn't even flinch when slitting your ex-boyfriends throat." I stood up and grabbed his arm. I looked deep into his eyes. "Jeff I don't care tell me your name." I said waiting a moment for his answer. "Jeffery Woods" he said after a long moment. My eyes grew wide then I blinked it off. Jeffery Woods was a serial killer that murdered his entire family and many other. I didn't care. "I don't care if you are Jeff the Killer….. I love you anyway." I said. His eyes widened and he stared into mine. I know what he saw. He knew I was telling the truth. "You love me?" he asked. "If I didn't would I do this?" I slammed him against the wall hard and pinned his arms behind his back. I let go of his arms and through mine around his neck. I kissed him passionately until he pushed me away. "If I didn't love you why after I saw you kill me boyfriend did I make out with you in that alley? If I didn't love you then why after we got caught did I come to find you at your house? Why after you pulled me into this alley and laughed like a mad man did I not leave?" I went on. "I love you so much that's why I don't want to put you in danger." He hugged me. "I don't care if I'm in danger. I still love you." "I love you too." I hugged back. We left the alley and continued to my house. He tried to disappear, but I wouldn't let go of his hand. I walked in him at my side. My parents were waiting at the door. My dad pushed Jeff against the wall. Jeff just stood there. "Dad let him go! DAD DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" tears came from my eyes. Jeff looked down making sure my dad couldn't see his face. My dad saw my tears and dropped Jeff who fell to the floor. I helped Jeff up and kicked my dad in the balls. He fell to the floor. "Now stay down." I screamed through my tears. I walked with Jeff up the stairs and to my room. I cried into Jeffs chest when I got upstairs. "I thought he was going to take your hood off and see who you were. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you." I cried. "It's okay Clem I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere." He comforted me. I was still crying in his chest when Holly came into the room. "GET OUT!" I screamed through my tears. I suddenly realized, because of her long stare at Jeff, that Jeffs hood was off. I'm glad she could only see his long black hair. She left the room at the sight of Jeff cuddling me. "You know I wish I could meet them." My eyes flashed open. I got up and ran to my dresser and grabbed my make up bag. I turned the light on and starred at Jeffs messed up face. I showed him my idea. He looked at the makeup. "I'm trusting you to not make me look like a girl." He said. "I won't. I couldn't kiss you if you looked like a girl." I kissed his. I grabbed the powder. "You need powder to give yourself a skin color." I spread the powder on his face until he didn't look white anymore. I used liquid foundation to cover the smile that was carved into his face. I grabbed a bottle of lotion. I put lotion on his hands. They didn't feel all leathery anymore. I put fake lashes on what he did have of his eyelids. Then I added eyeliner and mascara. "Perfect." I whispered kissing him. He got up to look in the mirror that was on the wall. "I look normal just like I did before the accident." He said excitedly. "Come on lets test it out." I grabbed his hand and walked down stairs. I looked for my dad in his office. He was lying on the couch. "Dad, this is Jeff." I told him pointing at Jeff. Jeff waved at him. "Kid, I'm sorry I tried to kill you earlier just after the events recently I didn't trust you, but I didn't want to see her cry." He explained looking at Jeff as though he were a normal person. "It's okay I don't blame you. I don't like seeing her cry either." Jeff replied pulling me into his chest. I hugged him. "See you later dad I'm going to Jeffs house." "Bye Clemmy" he said as I walked out the front door. "I did it." Jeff said kissing my forehead. "Welcome to the normal world. Let's go show Ben and Jack." I said. "I bet they won't recognize me." He said looking at my face. "Let's see." I replied as we walked in the direction of Jeffs house. When we got there, Ben and Jack were watching T.V. "Hey, check it out." Jeff said walking in his arm around my shoulder. Jack and Ben looked at him and their jaws dropped. "Jeff that did she do to you what happened to the creepy ass smile and lack of eyelids." Exclaimed Ben. "I used a little makeup." I said "And he met my parents like this." "Wow, I guess Jeff can't scare her away so he's joining her on the normal side." Ben told Jack. We walked to Jeffs room. We were lying on his bed. "We only met each other 4 days ago and we have almost done it 6 times maybe more." He said a bit surprised when he counted how many times we got close. "We could you know." I whispered into his ear.

Jeffs POV

"We could do it you know." She whispered into my ear. She pressed her lips firmly on mine. She let out a low moan that sent an electric shock up my spine. My pants got tight with each electric shock. She slipped my hoody and shirt off. I took off her shirt and slowly unclasped her bra. She saw me hesitate and removed her own bra. She took my hands in hers. She placed one of my hands on her boob. "It's okay Jeff you can touch me." She said in a calm tone. "Are you sure you want to do this with me?" I asked her. "Wait" she said getting up. She went to the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth. She ran the cloth across my face where she had put makeup. She removed all the makeup from my face. "Perfect" she said throwing the cloth back in the bathroom. She wanted to see my real face? Why? I looked at her confused. "Don't question me Jeff. I want to make love to you not the fake you that is covered in makeup." She said jumping back in bed with me. I kissed her as she slid her jeans off.

The next morning

I woke up to find her still in my arms. I looked under the covers and realized I was naked. I thought for a moment, and remembered the amazing night I had last night. She turned over in her sleep. She was facing me now. I kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and kissed me. She then got up and grabbed her panties off the floor and her pants off the end of the bed. She put them both on. "Where did my bra go?" she asked me. I got up and picked it up off the floor on my side. I handed it to her and noticed she was staring at me. She looked at my face then down at the rest of my body. "Like what you see?" I asked. She giggled and put her bra on. She accidently put my shirt on which I found funny. It was very big on her. I have fairly defined muscles that you could see even better with her shirt on. I put my pants on and we traded shirts. She put my hoody on and took the knife out of my pocket. I was about to take it from her, but she through it at the door. "OWWWWW DAMN IT" I heard Ben cry. She fell into me laughing. "Have you been there all night?" I asked. "If I told you, you wouldn't like my answer, but there are some things that you can't unhear." Jack said through the door. I was waiting for her to leave in disgust at the fact that someone was listening to her have sex, but she just smiled and laughed. I realized that I hadn't taken a shower. "Hey, I'm going to go take a shower." I walked to the bathroom. To my surprise she follows me. "Can I join?" she asked taking my shirt off. "Of course." I said taking her shirt and bra off. I took my pants off and stepped under the warm water. She took her pants off and stepped in next to me. We showered in complete silence. I guess we didn't notice one of them come in and take Clems clothes, because when we got out her clothes were gone. I was thinking she would be pissed, but she just asked me for some clothes to borrow. I walked with her to her house. She leaned into me as we walked. She seemed so happy. "Was last night your first time?" I asked when we were half way between my house and hers. "What if it was?" "I was just curious." I kissed her as we walked up to her house.

Clems POV

He kissed me as I walked up to my house. Then, he disappeared upstairs I guess. "Clem, where have you been all night?" Holly yelled when I walked in. "Whose clothes are you wearing?" she asked. "I spent the night at Jeffs and his brother stole my clothes when I took a shower, so I borrowed some of Jeffs clothes." I answered running upstairs. I went to my room to find Jeff wasn't there. I then felt cold hands grab my boobs. These were not Jeffs hands. Were they? Jeff wouldn't grab me there. Jeffs hands aren't cold. I turned to see someone I didn't recognize. "AHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed grabbing my boobs. This wasn't Jeff I turned and slapped the man. "DADDY!" I screamed. The man pulled a knife from his pocket. This still wasn't Jeff. "You're…. Not….. JEFF!" I said backing away from him when my dad ran through the door. He looked at the man and lowered the gun he was holding. "WHO IS THIS?" I screamed. "This is a friend of mine. He was staying in here because you were gone last night." My dad said. "HE GRABBED MY FUCKING BOOBS!" I screamed. "Is this true?" he asked his friend. "I don't know what she's talking about." His friend lied. "I'm not going to take this he's lying dad." "She's not right in the head I don't think. She gets lucky last night and she automatically thinks everyone is trying to rape her." "Baby, are you sure that's not the case." My dad asked me. "That's not it he really grabbed my boobs." "I think she needs some counseling." The man told my dad." "I don't have to take this I'm moving now I'm not staying here." I started packing my bags. "Lets go down and let her pack." My dads friend said. They left the room and Jeff hugged me. "Can you help me pack." I asked Jeff. He helped me pack. "Where are you going to go?"

*sorry i know its really long but i had to much free time that day and couldn't stop myself


	2. Chapter 2

Go To Sleep Chapter 2 POV=Clem

I walked through the door and though my cars keys on the rack. It's been 3 months cense me and Jeff got together. I walked in to see him on the couch of our apartment. I walked over to Jeff and sat on his lap. The smile that was carved in his face was almost completely gone, and his skin was getting its color back. He had created a new identity and was now Jeff Black. "I'm back." I said taking out his ear phones. "Nirvana let me listen." I put the ear phone in my ear. We weren't strangers anymore. I had seen and heard everything he had to hide and didn't care. I kissed him. "Jeff?" I asked. "Yes my love." He sounded sarcastic. "I don't mean to be rude, but I didn't have gum when I walked in the door. I kiss you and now I have gum." He laughed. "Can I have my gum back?" he asked still kind of giggling. I paused then I took the gum out of my mouth and stuck it to him forehead. In the same second I got up and ran. He chased through the kitchen, around the dining room, eventually he grabbed my waist. He took the gum off his forehead and through it in the garbage, not letting go of me. I grabbed the pack off the kitchen table. I took a piece, and unwrapped it turning towards Jeff. I put the gum in my mouth, and ducked under his arms. "MINE." I said running again. I ran out the front door. I stopped he came out and picked me up holding me over his shoulder. "Hey, damn it put me down." I laughed and punched his back. He wasn't wearing a shirt so this would look a whole lot worse than it is. I noticed all of a sudden he had a bandage on his other shoulder. "What the fuck is that?" I asked when he finally put me down. I grabbed his arm. "OH FUCK THAT HURTS!" he said through his teeth. "Sorry." I apologized "What happened?" I asked again. "Some crazy bitch through a knife into my shoulder." I stood there in shock. I put my hands on my hips. "What did you do?" I asked. "I DIDN"T-" I interrupted him. "or were planning to do." I added. He shut up. "That what I thought." There was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened the door Jeff shirt less behind me. "Ma'am are you being held here against your will." He pointed a gun at Jeff. "NO, NO, NO, NO!" I stood in front of the gun barrel. "Are you sure? We saw him drag you back in here with you telling him to put you down, and he has that bandage." The man looked at Jeffs shoulder. "I'm here on my own choice. I live here this is my place. We were just messing around." I pushed the barrel of the gun away from both of us. "I kind of don't believe you. Why is he shirt less and why did you run out here in the first place?" I looked at Jeff he laughed. "I can't say it without laughing." I said laughing just thinking it. "We were playing what most people would call 'Grab ass'" he laughed into my hair. "I didn't mean to alarm anyone it was a private joke." Just then Smile walked over to the door. The man starred at the blood red dog with the unnatural smile. "Smile, get back in there boy." Jeff said pushing Smile back in. "Look, I'm sorry I alarmed you, you can just go back to your apartment." I said pushing Jeff back into the apartment, and closed the door. Just to freak him out I push Jeff into the wall pinning him there. I knew the man was watching from the window. I winked at Jeff and he got what I was doing. I pressed my lips to his hard. I locked his on mine so he couldn't break away if he tried. He turned us around and suddenly had me against the wall pulled my legs up to wrap around his waist. We moved to the couch. He was on top of me which cancelled out my lock. He removed my shirt, but when he moved to take it completely off. I could hear his shoulder muscles rip. He fell to the floor and a fresh blotch of blood was visible under the bandage. He was cursing loudly. "Stay here Jeff." I told him running to the bathroom and grabbing the first aid kit. I ran back to Jeff who was still on the floor of the living room. I undid his arm bandage. It was bleeding badly. I grabbed the morphine, and shot it in his arm. I waited a moment to make sure it spread. I grabbed a towel and folded it into a pad. I put pressure on his shoulder. "Damn it Jeffy." He smiled a little. "Jeff it's not the time to enjoy the pain." I said making sure I was in the right spot. I put all my weight into it. All 110 pounds which wasn't much. "Sorry, I can't really help it yet." He said. I tried to keep up a conversation, so he wouldn't black out. The bleeding was almost done if he could just hold on. "So, when you told that man what we were doing earlier. What was it that you said? Grab-ass? Sounds fun we should try it later." I tried to continue. I knew this was a topic that he likes. "Yeah, I would love to especially with you." He coughed out. He was about to pass out. I kissed him. I could tell after a second that he was trying to take my damn gum. I let him. He pulled away and laughed. "Got you." He said. The bleeding stopped eventually, but I wasn't able to keep him awake. I managed to get him to the kitchen table. I took the pressure off the wound. I could see what was wrong and I knew how to fix it I gave him another dose of morphine. I repaired the muscles and sewed the wound closed. He most have not had a lot of sleep lately, he slept like a rock for 15 hours. I continued to do the usual things that Jeff was supposed to do. I put his eye drops in and put 2 different kinds of creams on his face. One would restore his skin color. The other gets rid of the scars on his cheeks. I was proud of him. He hadn't killed anyone for 4 whole months. He moved a little. He was waking up.

Jeffs POV

Where am I? I must have been out for a while. The smile I had perfectly carved into my face was healed. I felt around for my knife or something sharp. I couldn't find anything. I opened my eyes slightly. I saw girl who looked oddly familiar, but you know what they say 'they all die in the end'. The girl grabbed my hand and held it. A flash back started. The girl was there she wasn't wearing a shirt or a bra and was lying in bed with me at Slendys. I was shirtless. She took my hand. The flash back ended. I felt around again. I found what I guessed was a morphine needle. I jolted up and pounced on the girl. I healed the morphine needle to her neck. "Jeff?" she said confused. The flash back came again. The same thing as before she was holding my hand. She placed my hand on her boob and said "It's okay Jeff you can touch me." Her voice was almost soothing. I was surprised though about what I saw next. I kissed her and she slide her pants off we had sex there. It flashed to me watching her in the park, throwing a knife at her ex- boyfriend head, and then I'm slitting his throat. I watch as the last 3 month plays like a movie in my head. The movie stops when she is putting pressure on my arm and I'm bleeding badly. I come to my senses and she is just lying there on the floor. "GO TO-" I couldn't finish. I tried again. "GO TO- GO TO-" I dropped the needle. She didn't show a single sign of fear. She leaned up kissed my neck. She slides out from under me and sits there holding my face in her hands kissing me passionately. I remembered something from my memories something we were talking about before I blacked out. "You still want to play that game?" I asked her. She laughed not letting go of my face. I inched closer and closer to her until she was lying on her back and I was hovering over her. I kissed her neck and up her jaw. She unbuttoned her own shirt. I kissed down her chest and across her stomach. A low moan escaped her throat and sent that same electric shock up my spine. I stopped when the electric shock hit my shoulder. "Damn it" I grabbed my shoulder getting off her and leaning against the wall. She stood up and walked over to the first aid kit. She popped a few pain killers out into her hand. She handed them to me along with a bottle of water. She buttoned her shirt back up. "I'm sorry, I forgot about your shoulder." She said massaging my not damaged shoulder. "It's okay Clem sorry for trying to kill you." I replied popping the pain killers in my mouth and swallowing. I drank some water. "I'm used to it." she replied. "When I woke up I didn't know who you were like I couldn't remember. I got it back when I was holding the needle to your neck." I put a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't have minded death if you were the one delivering it."


End file.
